THREE ELEVEN
by SANDEFUR
Summary: The halfway mark of my imaginary third season. Sequel to #310.


THREE ELEVEN

by SANDEFUR

Once again Joan Girardi is dreaming…

Inside her dream, she is on a Civil War battlefield, and is dressed as a Union sergeant. With her are a group of privates: Will, Helen, Kevin, Luke, Grace, Adam, Friedman, Dylan and John Hunter. Nearby, dressed as an officer, is Cute Boy God on horseback.

"What are we waiting for?" Kevin asks as he restlessly paces back and forth.

"We're waiting for the officer's command." Joan replies.

Grace demands, "But why?"

Helen agrees. "Yeah, you've been trying to get us united on your side for months."

Luke adds, "Now we all are."

"Thanks, but the officer is in charge."

"But our enemy is right there!" John Hunter exclaims as he points across the battlefield.

Opposite the group, across a meadow of waist high grass, is Ryan Hunter in a Confederate uniform. He too is on horseback.

Dylan states, "And he's all alone."

Will says, "We can't let this opportunity slip by. I say we get him!"

The group cheers that idea. Friedman holds up a bugle…

"What do you say, Sarge? Should I blow the charge?"

"I'll ask the Captain."

Joan leaves the group and walks over to Cute Boy God, who is intently staring at Ryan.

"Excuse me, Captain."

"Lovely day, isn't it Joan?"

"I'm not here for a weather report. Captain, the troops want to charge the enemy."

"Because he looks so vulnerable?"

"Well, yeah. Let's finish him off while we can."

"Wait for my signal."

A bugle blows: Charge! The group of privates, bayonets fixed, rush forward.

Captain Cute Boy comments, "You've lost control, Joan."

Joan turns and runs after her soldiers, ordering them to halt. But they are eager, and very close to Ryan. Just before the Union attackers reach him, a line of Rebel soldiers stand up from their hiding place in the tall grass. They fire a volley, and everything is obscured by a thick cloud of gunsmoke. After a few beats, the smoke clears and Joan sees the results. Everyone is dead, except for a wounded Grace, who tries to limp away. Ryan follows her on horseback, and finishes Grace off with his sword.

Joan cries out, "No, this can't be happening… Nooo!"

Joan awakens in her bedroom, still screaming. After gasping for breath for several moments, Joan calms herself and considers the dream. Well, there was no misinterpreting this one. Every person she recruited into her army of resistance against Ryan, would be at risk. If she made a mistake, lost control of the situation, then her side would begin to take casulaties too. Joan groans in despair...

X X X X X

12-14-05/Wednesday, midday.

A large group of reporters wait patiently outside the front entrance of the police headquarters building. Kevin occupies his usual place up front. Will exits the building and takes position at a lectern that is surrounded by microphones…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here today to announce that DNA evidence has confirmed the identity of the man found in the ashes of the St. Clement's tragedy. He was Edgar Heugel, age 28, a science teacher at Arcadia High. As you know, the city of Arcadia has suffered a series of anti-religion attacks, beginning with the vandalism and fire at St. Mary's Catholic Church last April, and ending with the recent bombing of the St. Clement's soup kitchen. The Arcadia Police Department always suspected there were only two active perpetrators of those crimes. With the death of Paul Atwell in September, and now the death of Ed Heugel, we are cautiously optimistic that this nightmare is now over."

Kevin asks, "Can you positively link Heugel to the crimes?"

"Yes. The explosion that killed Heugel was caused by a premature blast from the bomb he was planting. Similar bomb making materials were found hidden in a storage shed on the grounds of Arcadia High. As the school's biology teacher, Heugel had access to the gardening supplies stored there—including the type of fertilizer that was used in making his bomb."

WPFK reporter, "Chief, can Heugel be linked to any other incidents?"

"We first became suspicious of Heugel when we found out he had placed an unusually large bet against the favored St. Mary Wildcats on the opening night of the high school basketball season. As we revealed in our press release of last week, there was a failed attempt to poison the St. Mary's team that night. We can now confirm that the type of arsenic used matches the type used in the Arcadia High chem lab."

Kevin again. "Are there any links between Heugel and Atwell?"

"Not yet. We are still trying to establish the connection between the two criminals. However, both men were loners with no close family in the Arcadia area. We may never be able to verify how these two men became partners in a campaign of terror."

Henry Weston, Arcadia Free Press. "Chief, do you consider the case essentially closed?"

"Not at all. Although Atwell and Heugel seemed to be the only active participants in these crimes, we are still searching for answers and any accomplices. How were these men brought together? Did someone incite them to acts of violence? Most of all, where did their resources come from? Atwell had no known employment since he was dishonorably discharged from the army. Heugel, who until recently worked as a substitute teacher, was heavily in debt."

Kevin says, "This seems like a mixed message. Is it over or not?"

"We at the Arcadia Police Department are breathing a sigh of relief now that these two violent suspects are accounted for. However, we are still urging all previously notified at-risk institutions to maintain their vigilence. The worse may be over, but we prefer to err on the side of caution."

X X X X X

Later that day at Arcadia High, it is just after school has ended. In the quad, Joan, Friedman, Adam and Glynis share a bench while Freidman works at a laptop...

Glynis comments, "I can't believe what a lovely day it is, especially for December."

Adam nods. "Another record high. Grace says it's global warming."

Joan says, "Hey, knock off the chit-chat. Friedman is trying to concentrate."

Friedman closes the laptop in frustration. "It's no use! Only my own massive ego made me think I could crack a bank encryption code."

Glynis asks, "No luck with accessing Ryan's financial records?"

"Not a chance. Banks have gotten too security savvy for even an expert hacker to break in, let alone an amateur like me."

Adam asks, "What about his financial records through the Herald?"

"That was easy, but it led nowheres. As publisher, Ryan draws a hefty salary, but he doesn't submit any itemized expenses for reinbursement."

Joan asks, "Is that unusual?"

"Very. It also indicates a man who is extra cautious about leaving any clues to his life outside the office."

Joan nods. "Which is why we're having to follow Ryan whereever he goes."

Glynis says, "Speaking of that, Adam and I are due to relieve Luke and Grace in just over an hour."

Adam suggests, "We could grab a snack."

Glynis smiles. "Or share some alone time?"

Glynis whispers in Adam's ear, and he smiles blushingly. They rise together, holding hands.

Adam says, "So...we better get going."

Joan says, "Be careful... Oh, I mean with the following Ryan part."

Adam and Glynis smile again and walk away--sharing a kiss.

Friedman asks, "Does that still freak you out?"

"It probably always will, but I've gotten use to it. In another decade or two, I won't even notice. But now that they're gone, I have a litle surprise for you."

Joan hands him a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"Ryan's debit card number. I copied it when he made a purchase with it at the bookstore."

"Great. With this we can review all of his transactions for the past year." (Friedman begins working with the laptop.) "Okay, we're at the appropriate website, but now comes the hard part. You have to enter a four digit PIN number, and the system only allows you three tries. If you don't get it right, the account freezes until you call them with the correct password."

"Four digits? It could be anything."

"Most people keep it simple. For instance, date of birth."

"Well, he's thirty-one, so that would be 1974."

Friedman enters the number. "Rejected. One down and two to go. Do we know the year he graduated high school or college?"

"He didn't go to college, and I don't know about high school... Hey, try 1941."

"Why?"

"It's the year his mother was born."

"Ah, a mommie-dearest fixation." (He tries the number.) "Strike two. Last chance for any bright ideas."

"1992."

Friedman shrugs and tries the number. "Bingo, we're in. How did you know?"

"His mother died in '92. It was sort of a turning point in his life."

"Wow, he really is fixated. Okay, let's see what Mr. Ryan Hunter is spending his salary on... Hmm, lots of high class restaurants, his tailor, numerous up-scale shops, his gun club, country club, and wine dealer. Apparently he doesn't believe in spending less than 300 dolars for a bottle of wine."

"What about cash withdrawals?"

"Sporadic small stuff, except..."

"Except what?"

"Still reviewing... This is an interesting pattern. Begining last spring, Ryan began withdrawing 4,000 dollars in cash every Friday for months."

"Did that change in September?"

"It suddenly drops to 2,000 dollars the Friday after Paul Atwell's death."

"We've got him!"

"Not so fast. It looks suspicious, but we still have to connect that money to either Atwell or Heugel. Atwell was living off the grid, and we don't have access to Heugel's records."

"Actually, we do."

Joan reaches into her bag and pulls out a thick file folder. "This is why I waited until we were alone. I'm ashamed to say this, but I sneaked into my Dad's briefcase and borrowed the Heugel file. These papers are the copies I made. Now we have everything the cops do."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I feel lower than dirt for having betrayed my Dad's trust. Go through the file with a fresh point of view, looking for that connection to Ryan."

"You can count on me, Ms President."

"And Friedman, I know you and Dylan have buddied up this year..."

"But he's out of the loop on all of this. Yeah, I am smart enough to have figured that out."

"Of course you are, and I'm sorry I brought it up. In fact, I don't know what I would have done without your help this year."

Joan leans forward, but Friedman pulls back and asks, "Are you going to smack me?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"I don't know. Girls do, and I never see it coming."

"I was going to give you a thank-you kiss."

"Oh really?" (Friedman closes his eyes and puckers up.)

"On-the-cheek."

"Oh."

A disappointed Friedman dutifully presents his cheek. Joan leans in, but at the last moment, she gives him a brief kiss on the lips. Quickly, Joan pulls back.

"Joan..."

Joan gives Friedman a smack to the back of the head.

"Don't get any ideas."

Joan stands, smiles prettily and walks away.

Friedman watches her walk away and softly comments, "What a woman."

X X X X X

Just minutes later, Cute Boy God is waiting on the bus stop bench. Joan approaches, hesitates a moment when she sees him, and then sits beside him...

"Are you here to chastize me for borrowing that case file from my Dad's briefcase?"

"Joan, as an instrument of me, you are suppose to have higher standards than the other side."

"I'm sorry, but sometimes to get the job done, you have to bend the rules."

"The end justifies the means. Yes, I've heard that excuse a lot from humanity. The thing is Joan, if you only follow your standards when it is convenient, you don't really have any standards."

"I'm almost scared to ask, but what do you want me to do this time?"

Cute Boy God reaches under his corduroy jacket and removes a file. He hands it to Joan.

"Hey, this is another police file!"

"Yes, I 'borrowed' it from Will's briefcase."

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"Return it to the briefcase without being detected, and you will avoid all trouble. After all, you have experience at that."

"That's not possible. By now Dad has already missed this."

"Yes, but at the moment it is a low priority on Wil's agenda. That's because Artie the Dip is safely behind bars."

Joan opens the file and reads aloud. "Arthur A. Woodson, A.K.A. Artie the Dip, age 68. Nineteen arrests for pickpocketing, but only two convictions. This guy seems too much of a petty crook to be worth my Dad's personal attention."

"Check the latest arrest report."

"Attempted murder?"

"Two nights ago, Artie fired five rounds from a .38 at Bert Coleman, his best friend. Artie suspected Bert of sleeping with his wife. Fortunately, Artie had never fired a gun before in his life, so four of the bullets missed Bert completely. Unfortunately, one of the rounds caught Bert in the right shoulder."

"Domestic dispute gone bad. I still don't see how this rises to the level of chief of police."

"Like Artie, Bert Coleman is a lifelong petty crook. A counterfeiter and forger of the old school, now retired. However, Bert's nephew is Lou Marks, a very dangerous gangster who feels his family's honor has been sullied."

"Now I understand why my Dad is taking an interest in this case. Lucky for Artie, he's behind bars."

"Not for long."

Cute Boy God removes an envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to Joan. She looks inside.

"You're kidding me. There must be thousands here."

"Twenty thousand dollars, which is the amount you will need to bail out Artie the Dip."

"Bail him out? But why?"

The bus arrives. Cute Boy God gets aboard, giving the 'wave' as he leaves. The bus pulls away.

Joan sighs. "The Captain commands, and the sergeant obeys."

X X X X X

Meanwhile at a street corner near the Arcadia Herald, Luke and Grace sit on the hood of the Jeep while watching the newspaper's parking lot.

Luke complains, "I can't believe you let Joan talk you into this."

"Over the years, I've learned it's easier to just give in to your sister. Otherwise, she just won't leave you alone."

"Agreed, but this was one of those times when you should have drawn a line. I mean, following Ryan Hunter?"

"Technically, since he hasn't left his office, all we are doing is watching his limo."

"Perhaps we could speed up the process by gaining the trust of the chaffeur?"

Grace jokes, "And how would we do that? I assume you don't want me using my 'feminine wiles' on him."

"No, those are reserved for me. I'll have to give the problem some thought."

"Maybe a better idea would be attaching a GPS device to the limo."

"Risky and expensive. Ryan owns numerous vehicles, and batteries would have to be periodically switched. Besides, a GPS wouldn't tell us who Ryan was meeting with. Would you listen to me? I sound like I'm buying into Joan's warped fantasy."

"Hang in there, Dude. Forty-five minutes more, and we're relieved by Adam and Glynis."

"Those two. I can understand Adam trusting Joan in any circumstance, but Glynis? Not to mention, Friedman."

"Glynis is hooked up with Adam, so I think she's backing him up more than she is trusting Joan. As for Friedman, senior year has been kind of lonely for him. Now he's stuck between his recent friendship with Dylan, and his friends in the sub-defectives."

"And he chose us?"

"He chose Joan. I think he has a crush on her."

"Yuch, that's a disturbing thought--Friedman and my sister."

"Stranger things have happened. Look at us."

"True, we worked out pretty good."

Grace hesitates. "You...are happy with our relationship, right?"

"Uh, sure."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Don't get me wrong. I love you Grace, so very nuch. But yes, I feel our relationship has taken a wrong turn somewhere."

Grace sighs. "Me too. It's like I don't know who I am anymore. All the things I use to care about no longer seem important. I'm no longer Grace. Instead, I'm half of that hybrid creature, Luke/Grace."

"I know what you mean. I can't focus on anything for more than a few minutes without thinking of you, wanting to talk to you or wanting to touch you. Every thought and action is filtered through the concept of: What would Grace want?"

"So I'm not the only one who feels this way, and I think we both know when everything began to change."

"When we started having sex. Do you think we were too young to handle this kind of relationship?"

"I don't know. Over half the kids our age are sexually active, but I don't know how well they are handling it. Hell, from what I've seen, most adults can't handle it."

"Do you think we need counseling?"

"Maybe. I was doing the girl-talk thing with Glynis the other day..."

"You?"

"It was research. I asked how often she and Rove do the deed. She said that last week, they had sex five times, and Glynis seem to think that was a lot."

"But we do it three times as often."

"And that's after we decided to cut back. I'm...worried I may be a sex addict."

"That's crazy."

"My point exactly. I mean, my Mom is an alcoholic, so maybe addictive behavior runs in the family?"

"Grace, you're not a sex addict, and neither am I. In the range of normal teenage behavior, we're probably just at the upper limit of that range."

"And yet we're both unhappy with how things are going. Clearly, my sex drive is stronger than yours, and you've been doing your best to keep up with me while pretending nothing is wrong. Luke, that's a classic enabler lifestyle."

"What are you saying? Please tell me you don;t want to break up with me."

"Of course not, but I've got to get some help. I'm going to make an appointment with the district shrink."

"Dr. Hunter? Alright, I'll go with you."

"No, let me go first and see what he has to say. It will be easier that way."

"Okay, whatever you want. I love you, Grace."

"And I love you too, Geek."

With tears in their eyes, they hug.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, at the Rove home... Adam and Glynis exit his pickup and walk hand-in-hand toward the house.

"Adam, that car parked by the side of the house, that's my Mom's Corolla."

"What's she doing here? Spying on us?"

"No, my Mom isn't like that. Besides, I told her we would be at the art museum all afternoon."

"Why?"

"I could hardly admit we were tailing Ryan Hunter. Maybe she came to see your dad about something."

"Then she's out of luck. My Dad was scheduled to catch a midday bus to go to his army reunion."

"That's an odd coincidence. Mom was suppose to leave this afternoon for a three day library seminar in Marston."

At that moment, Carl Rove and Lillian Figliola exit the house. Carl is carrying a suitcase. They pause to share a passionate kiss. As the kiss ends, they notice Adam and Glynis. Everyone freezes with looks of shock on their faces.

Glynis gulps, "Mother?"

"You're suppose to be at the museum."

"And you're suppose to be at a library seminar."

Adam asks, "Dad, how did this happen?"

Carl sighs. 'When Lillian invited us to share Thanksgiving dinner, I realized what a kind and lovely lady she is. The next day I stopped by the library to thank her."

"Dad, you in a library?"

Lillian says, "We have an excellent DVD collection. Carl likes westerns."

Carl continues, "Anyway, it was Lillian's lunch break, so we went to the cafe across the street."

Lillian adds, "And we relaized we just clicked as a couple. Since then we've had lunches, and went to the movies, and talked for hours on the phone..."

Glynis asks, "Mom, why all the secrecy?"

"We wanted to be sure before we told you kids. If things didn't work out, we didn't want it to affect your relationship."

Adam asks, "So this trip has nothing to do with an army reunion or a library seminar?"

Lillian blushes. "We thought it was time to see if we clicked as a couple in...everyway. Please don't be upset."

Glynis hugs her mother. "Upset? Mom, it has been eight years since the divorce. I think this is wonderful." (Glynis leans in close and whispers...) "Besides, I think Mr. Rove is a really nice guy."

Carl begins, "Adam..."

"Dad, come on, you don't have to say anything. It's time for you to move on with your life."

Glynis adds, "So go on your trip with our blessings."

Adam nods. "Unchallenged."

Carl and Lillian exchange glances and smiles.

Carl says, "Well then, I guess we're going."

Carl and Adam shake hands while Lillian and Glynis share another hug. The adults go to Lillian's car, and they quickly pull away. Adam and Glynis smile broadly and wave goodbye.

Adam calls, "Bye!"

Glynis shouts, "Have a good time!"

They continue to smile and wave until the car is out of sight. Then their arms drop and their smiles disappear.

Adam asks, "Are you as freaked out as I am?"

"Utterly."

"So I guess we're not having sex."

"With the mental images that are bouncing around in my head, I may never have sex again."

"Ditto. So, snacks?"

"Why not?"

They enter the house.

X X X X X

A litttle later, Joan enters a sleazy office near the courts building. The logo on the one room office reads: Packwood Bail Bonds. Packy, the owner, sits in a wire mesh cage while reading a racing form...

"Help you, kid?"

"I want to arrange bail for somebody."

"Name?"

"I'm Joan Girardi."

"The prisoner's name."

"Oh. Arthur Woodson."

Packy turns to his computer, and after a few moments he reads the information there.

"Oh yeah, Artie the Dip. Wounded some guy in a domestic dispute. Bail is 160,000 dollars, or a cash bond of twenty thousand. You got twenty grand?"

Joan shows him her envelope filled with cash. Packy slides a clipboard through to her by a slit in the cage.

"Fill out this form. The way this works, Artie is released into your custody. If he doesn't show up for his trial, you lose all your money. But most guys show up. If he does, you get back nineteen thousand."

"The rest is your fee?"

"A guy's got to make a living."

"What if something happens to Artie between now and his court date? Like...he died?"

"If he's dead, then no charges exist against him, and you get your 19 grand back. Now, here's my bond guarantee which you present to the court clerk. Everyone knows old Packy, so there's never a problem. She will give you a certified release form which you will give to the desk sergeant. An hour or two later, police department beuracracy will spring into action, and Artie will be a free man."

"Thanks."

"So, Artie the Dip--is he a relative?"

"The friend of a friend."

"Sounds like a good friend to have."

"So they say."

X X X X X

Back at the stakeout, Adam parks behind the Jeep. He and Glynis leave the pickup and join Luke and Grace.

Glynis remarks, "You guys look bored."

Grace responds, "Three hours of staring at a limo? What's boring about that?"

Luke mutters, "I am so going to give Joan an earful about this."

Adam says, "We all agreed to give Joan the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, I have a life, and it doesn't include indulging my sister's bizarre ideas."

Glynis says, "Oh look, there's Dylan."

Everyone turns to look at the parking lot across the street. They see Dylan talking with Ryan's chauffeur.

Grace hisses, "Hide!"

The four sub-defective quickly take cover behind the Jeep.

Glynis asks, "Do you think he saw us?"

Adam briefly glances around the Jeep. "I don't think so."

Luke grumbles, "I can't believe I'm hiding from my next door neighbor."

Grace says, "Look, Ryan is joining them."

Each of the four friends carefully peers around the Jeep. They witness Ryan and Dylan warmly shaking hands. The chauffeur opens the door and the pair enters the limo. Moments later, the car begins pulling away...

Glynis calls, "Come on Adam, we don't want to lose them."

Luke protests, "Hold on, we've been waiting three hours for something to happen!"

Adam shrugs. "Sorry Dude, it's our shift."

Adam starts the truck and quickly pulls away in pursuit of the limo.

Grace says, "Well that's not fair."

"So now what?"

"Back to my place for sex?"

"Why not?"

They enter the jeep.

X X X X X

At sunset, a bored Joan sits in the lobby of police deparmtent headquarters. A policeman escorts Artie, a small, spry man of 68 over to her.

Artie asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who just spent twenty grand to get you out of jail."

"Well, thanks. See ya."

Artie turns and walks out of the building. Joan quickly follows. Outside, she hurries to catch up...

"Hey wait! I want to talk with you."

"Got nothing to say. Thanks for the bail money, kid."

Joan falls in step with Artie, and goes with him down the sidewalk. Behind them, a uniformed officer follows.

"Joan."

"What?"

"My name, since you didn't bother to ask, is Joan Girardi."

"Girardi? Like the chief of police?"

"He's my Dad."

"That explains the cop that's following us."

Joan glances over her shoulder and spots the policeman. "Oh yeah, that's Officer Rodriguez."

"Kid..."

"Joan!"

"JOAN, why are you following me?"

"I bailed you out, so you're in my custody."

"That's just a technicality. No one expects you to babysit me. Why did you bail me out?"

"That's a little hard to explain. Do you believe in God?"

"Geez, not another one."

"Another one?"

"My kid sister has been preaching at me and praying for me year after year. You're not about to start talking about Jesus, are you?"

"Not really, but I can guarantee you, God has ben listening to your sister's prayers."

"Well, ain't that nice. Look Joan, why don't you beat it? I don't need you tagging along."

"Sorry Mr. Woodson, but we're connected now. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

"Fine. You can be the witness that sends me up the river after I finish the job I started."

"Killing Bert Coleman?"

"You're well informed."

"I know Mr. Coleman is a friend of yours."

"Ex-friend. Known hin over sixty years, ever since we were kids together in the old neighborhood--and he betrays me with my own wife! I should have known better than marry a hot 55 year old."

"Are you sure he's guilty? It doesn't seem like what a friend would do."

"Hence my intention to kill him."

"Well, you're not the only one who is planning to do some killing. Do you know Mr. Coleman's nephew?"

"Bert has a large family. Which one?"

"Lou Marks."

Artie stops and stares at Joan. With a quiver in his voice, he asks, "Lou Marks is gunning for me?"

"Yeah, it seems shooting his uncle was a no-no he won't overlook."

Artie runs his fingers through his thinning hair, and looks about nervously.

"I'm a dead man. Inside or out, there's no chance I can get away from Lou Marks. What the hell do I do now?"

"Since you asked, I have a plan. We were headed for the hospital to see Mr. Coleman, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's exactly what I was planning."

Joan walks a few paces more, pauses and looks back at Artie.

"Coming?"

"You're crazy kid."

"So they tell me."

Reluctantly, Artie follows Joan, and Officer Rodriguez brings up the rear.

X X X X X

Later, in the darkened bedroom of Grace Polk, she and Luke are under the covers, making love. The bedroom door quietly opens, and the light from the hallway illuminates the room. A shocked Sarah Polansky stands in the doorway...

"Gracie!"

"Oh crap, Mom!"

Overwhelmed, Sarah sways for a moment and then faints.

"Mom!"

Grace leaves the bed, hastily throwing on a robe. She kneels by her mother and checks her pulse.

"Is she okay?"

"Her pulse is good, and it doesn't look like she hit her head. I think she just fainted. Dude, put your clothes on!"

In the darker part of the room, Luke quickly dresses.

"You said your parents were going to be out all evening."

"They were suppose to be at a party."

"Oh God, do you think your dad is downstairs?"

Sarah softly moans and opens her eyes. "No...I came home early. I-I had a headache."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I think so. Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted."

"I did?" (Sarah puts her hand to the side of Grace's face. She begins to cry.) "My little girl..."

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

Sarah begins to stir. Luke rushes forward and helps Grace get her mother to her feet.

"Oh Luke, you're such a nice boy. I had hoped..." (Sobs.)

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Polansky."

With Grace's help, Sarah unsteadily makes it to a nearby chair.

"Mom, we're both seventeen, and very much in love. And...it was our first time."

Luke gives Grace a quizzical look, but she indicates that he should play along.

"Uh, yeah. We were alone and temptation got the most of us this one time."

"I suppose I understand. After all, I was young once, but children, you must discipline yourselves. Learn to avoid moments of temptation."

"We will, Mom. I promise this won't happen again. Do you have to tell Dad about this?"

"No, it would break his heart. You really promise?"

"I swear."

"Alright then. Help me to my room, I want to lie down."

Grace helps her mother down the hall. Luke quickly puts his shoes on. A moment later, Grace returns, saying...

"You should probably go."

"I figured. Grace, our first time? It wasn't even our first time today."

"I know, but it was the only thing I could think of to make the situation better."

"Did you mean that promise you made?"

"I don't know. It's just...when she walked in on us, for the first time I felt...dirty."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a high point in my life either. I guess I better go."

Luke walks to the door, and pauses to kiss Grace, but she pulls away.

"I'll call you later." he says as he exits.

Grace sits in the chair and lowers her face into her hands. She begins to cry.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, Adam and Glynis are in the riverfront district of Arcadia. They stare up at a building filled with luxury condos...

Adam says, "Well, some detectives we are. We managed to follow Ryan from his office to his home. Think that's the kind of evidence Joan is looking for?"

"Probably not. Look, on the fifth floor balcony. Isn't that Ryan and Dylan?"

"Yeah, it is. A lot of good this is doing. Too bad we don't have one of those listening gizmos."

"A parabolic microphone. You're right, this is frustrating. We don't have the necessary equipment or training to do this properly."

"Tell me about it. Even following someone in traffic is a lot harder than I expected."

"Not like it is on TV?"

"If we hadn't figured out where they were going, we would have lost them for sure. In a limo! What if Ryan had been driving one of his sports cars? We never would have kept up."

"We definitely need better organization. I just wish I knew what they were saying."

"Probably nothing important. Joan said Ryan was putting on quite an act to keep Dylan fooled."

Transition up the balcony...

Ryan asks, "It's getting chilly. Is it too cold to be out here?"

"No, the brisk air feels good."

"Dylan, I'm always glad to have you here for dinner, but there's obviously something on your mind. Let it out before you burst."

Dyaln stares out at the view for a beat. "Did you know Joan and I broke up?"

"No, I hadn't heard. Any chance of a reconciliation?"

"Probably not. I still love her, but things just got too weird. Just before Thanksgiving, she engineered a big fight, and then she pulled that stunt about the sale of the school while keeping you and the Herald out of the loop."

"Yes, that was a moment of considerable embarassment."

"She now says you made her break up with me, and were forcing her out of town."

"And do you believe that?"

"Did she come to see you Thanksgiving week?"

"Yes, she did. She was on one of her rant and raves about how evil I am, and how if I don't repent, she will have me behind bars."

"Does she do this often?"

"No, just a few times over the last six months."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Because I'm friends with her parents, and because I feel sorry for her."

"Sorry for her?"

"I never wanted to say this, because I know how much you care for the girl, and it's always unwise to challenge a teenager in love. Dylan, Joan Girardi is mentally ill, and she has been for years. She's been in and out of psychiatric care, and she even spent a summer at a camp for troubled teens. The reason she has maintained this crusade of hers against me is because she belives God told her to."

"She admitted this?"

"On more than one occasion. I felt some guilt in this matter because I once admitted my views on religion to her. I didn't relaize she had a history of instability, and my words seem to cause her to snap."

"Your view being that you believe in God, but refuse to worship him?"

"Exactly. There's an old saying: The ones who win the wars, write the history books. Since God always wins, we have only his version of events. God says he is perfect, and yet he created people and this world. Does this look like the work of a perfect creator? If this world of endless pain and injustice is the best God can do, then I can't muster up enough hypocrisy to praise him for it."

"Wow, you certainly are upfront about your views."

"And do you think this makes me evil?"

"No sir, I've seen the good you do. All the charities you support, and all the people you help. How you've dedicated your life to ensuring clean government. I disagree with you about God, but I know for certain that you are a good man, Uncle Ryan."

"Thank you Dylan, that means more to me than you could imagine."

"And this conversation confirms my own opinion. You're right, Joan is crazy. She actually told me that you were the one having conversations with God."

"Me? How I wish that were true. There's nothing I would like better than to ask God: Why? And then listen until I understood it all."

"I'd like to listen to that conversation. I might even ask why I was destined to fall in love with a crazy girl. I just don't know how Dad missed seeing how sick Joan is. I'm...ashamed to admit this, but I've lost a lot of respect for him over this."

Ryan shrugs. "No doctor is infallible. The question is, what will you do next? Will you wait forever, hoping Joan will somehow get better, or will you get on with your life?"

"I know the sensible answer, but this is so hard. I know it would be unhealthy to be in a relationship with Joan, but I love her."

Dylan's voice begins to crack, and he turns away so his uncle will not see his tears. Ryan puts his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Trust me Dylan, I know all too well what it is like to have your heart broken. This pain will go on and on until it festers within you. It will turn you bitter, and make you incapable of truly loving again, unless..."

"Unless?"

"You completely purge Joan from your system."

"How?"

"Sex, my boy. That's why rebound relationships exist. Trust me, after you have bedded a few beauties, this pain will be a faded memory."

"I know you mean well, Uncle Ryan, but..." Dylan shakes his head.

"Yes, you just weren't raised that way. I understand. I had the same type of upbringing. But the world's religions were written by old men who were decades removed from the passions of their youth. How easy it was for them to say to the young: Wait. But Dylan, life presents you challenges that scripture doesn't prepare you for."

"Even if I thought you were right about casual sex being what I needed..." again Dylan shakes his head.

"Don't tell me a good looking kid like you, in a high school filled with hormonally charged teenage girls, hasn't had offers?"

Dylan pauses. He had been so obsessed with Joan for months, he hadn't even looked at another girl. But yes, there were offers. Jezebel offers. Those girls repelled him, and made him feel sad about the state of their lives. But now that he was remembering, there were other girls who smiled and blushed and nervously tried to flirt with him. Many of them had been very pretty...

Ryan smiles. "Yes, I can see it in your face. There are opportunities for you out there."

"I could never do what you are suggesting. Besides, I wouldn't know how to go about a...casual seduction."

Ryan chuckles and leads his nephew into the condo. "Nothing easier. I'll give you a four point plan that has a 90 percent sucess rate. Step one, the romantic gesture..."

As Ryan continues to wax eloquently about seduction, Dylan has his doubts, but the pain in his heart is too intense for him to ignore his uncle's advice. And so, Dylan Hunter listens and considers...

X X X X X

Meanwhile, at Hogan County Hospital, Bert Coleman is resting in his bed, his arm in a sling. Joan and Artie enter...

"Artie? Why ain't you in jail?"

"Because I got bailed out by the daughter of the chief of police."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Joan steps forward, hand extended. "Joan Girardi, how ya doing?"

Bert reluctantly shakes her hand. "I'm sitting here with a bullet hole in my shoulder because my best friend of sixty years is a moron."

"Hey, you slept with my wife!"

"Did not."

"Did too! Rosie told me all about it. You got her stinkin' drunk, and you know how she is when she's been drinking. She loses all self-control. Then you seduced her. You took adavnatge of her weakened condition."

"First off, I didn't get her drunk. She does that all on her own, and has for nearly every night of her adult life."

"Maybe so, but you still took advantage of her."

"Of her poor weakened condition? Last month when she was drunk, she threw a marine through the plate glass window of Lefty's bar. Artie, you know how she is when she's been drinking. Rosie gets hornier than a rhino. Two nights ago she came on to me."

"That's still no excuse for betraying your best friend!"

"I didn't sleep with her. I turned her down. I'm probably the only friend you've got who has turned her down. That's why she got pissed and swore she'd get even. So she told you we slept together."

"On the level?"

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"Your mother is ninety and living in Israel."

"It's the thought that counts."

Artie laughs and shakes Bert's hand. "You crazy old bastard, I can't believe I shot you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you didn't. You had your eyes closed and missed by a mile with every shot. If the last bullet hadn't ricocheted, I wouldn't be here."

Joan interrupts. "As charming as this moment is, we do have further business. Mr. Coleman, are you aware that your nephew Lou has threatened to kill Mr. Woodson?"

"What? That can't be. Lou may be a rough customer, but he'd never kill a friend of mine."

"Apparently Mr. Woodson was moved out of the friend catagory after he shot you."

Artie adds, "Yeah Bert, I'd appreciate it if you would call Lou off."

"No problem. I'll telephone Lou right now and tell him the news."

At that moment, Lou Marks, a rugged looking man in an expensive suit, enters the room...

"Tell me what, Uncle Bert?"

"That I've made up with my old friend..."

"Artie the Dip!" (Lou points accusingly at Artie, who retreats to a corner.) "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here. You're a dead man!"

Lou takes a menacing step towards Artie. Joan slips between them...

X X X X X

At that moment in Kevin's apartment, he sits alone, picking at a TV dinner at the kitchen table. A basketball game plays on a small portable TV that is on a counter. Kevin pays little attention to it. He shoves aside his half eaten dinner, and watches the game for a beat. He uses the remote to turn the set off. Kevin puts his arms on the table and lowers his head on to them. He sighs deeply...

X X X X X

At that moment in the Girardi kitchen, Helen sits alone eating a bowl of soup. Luke enters from the back door...

"Finally, a member of my family shows up."

"Sorry I'm late, Mom. What's for dinner?"

"Vegetable soup and hot dogs."

"Great. I'm starved."

Luke goes to the stove and pours himself a bowl of soup, and takes a couple of hotdogs from the crock pot. He joins his mother at the kitchen table.

"Where is everyone?"

"Joan ran in right after school. She grabbed something from her room, yelled she wouldn't be back for dinner and the ran out again. You're dad called and said something had come up, and he would be late getting home."

"At least we can be sure Dad is up to something sensible."

"Is that a dig at your sister?"

"We've always known she was a little odd, but this year Joan has developed the ability to persuade other people to go along with her insanity."

"Care to make that more specific?"

"Can't. Sud-befective group confidentiality pact."

"Okay. Well maybe Joan can use some of her new persuasive abilities to get Kevin to start coming to family dinners."

"Are you concerned he's lonely?"

"With Lily in New York recuperating, and Kevin avoiding home because he's still mad at Joan, he must be very lonely."

"I've never seen Kevin carry a grudge for so long."

"It's because they're no longer living under the same roof. If I can just get Kevin to come to family dinners, I know Joan would make the effort to make up with him."

"Joan as a peacemaker? Seems unlikely."

X X X X X

Back at the hospital room, Joan stands between Artie and Lou...

"Easy there, Mr. Marks. Remember, there's a cop just outside the door."

Lou hesitates and then takes a step back. "Who is this kid?"

"Hi, my name is Joan Girardi, and yes, my Dad is the chief of police. I'm here to act as Mr. Woodson's uh, advocate. Would you please listen a moment to what your uncle has to say?"

Bert says, "Lou, please call it off. I've forgiven Artie for what he done."

Lou ignores his uncle and stares hard at Artie. "Arthur Woodson, you shot a member of my family. Nobody gets away with that. Say your prayers tonight, old man, because you won't live to see Sunday."

Artie begins to tremble, too frightened to respond.

Joan says, "Wow, Mr. Marks, there's really a lack of communication in your family."

"What do you know about my family, kid?"

"Kid again... Well, I know your son Teddy is repeating his senior year."

"So you go to school with Teddy? Yeah, he spent too much time last year at parties and chasing girls. He flunked almost every subject."

"Mr. Marks, Teddy wasn't busy with a playboy lifestyle. He spent most of his time dealing drugs."

"That's a lie! I made it clear to Teddy he was going to live a legit life."

Joan pulls a student directory from her purse and hands it to Lou. "I can prove it. That's a list of every student at Arcadia High. Pick one at random."

Without hesitating, Lou points to a name.

"Roy Johnson, junior. I know him from drama club." (Joan dials the number on her cell phone.) "I've got it on speaker..."

"Hello?"

"Roy Johnson?"

"Speaking."

"This is Joan Girardi."

"Joan? What can I do for you, O' Queen of the Zombies?"

"I'm organizing a little party, and I need some quality stuff to make it special. Nothing too heavy--just some weed and some 'X'. Know anyone who deals?"

"Are you kidding? Teddy Marks supplies the whole school. I thought everyone knew that."

"Thanks for the 4-1-1."

"Hey, am I invited to the party?"

"Of course. I'll get back to you with the details." (Joan disconnects.) "Convinced?"

"One more time." (Lou looks in the directory and points to a name.) "Try her."

"Lydia Marks, freshman. I don't know her. Is she...?"

"My daughter."

Joan dials the number.

"Hi. You've got Lydia."

"Lydia, this is Joan Girardi."

"The student council president? Wow."

"I've been trying to reach your brother."

"He's not home right now. Are you wanting to buy something?"

"Yeah, I'm swamped with studying for finals, and I could really use some extra help keeping my eyes open."

"Speed? Sure, no problem..."

"Gimme that phone!"

"Daddy? Oh crap!"

Lou takes the phone from Joan. "Lydia, when your brother gets home, tell him to stay put. I'm gonna be talking to both of you."

"Y-Yes Daddy."

Lydia disconnects, and Lou tosses the phone back to Joan.

"Well, you certainly muddied these waters, kid. So what do you want?"

"I want you to listen--really listen--to what your uncle has to say."

Lou sighs. "Okay. Uncle Bert?"

"Artie and I just had a misunderstanding. He didn't mean to kill me, just scare me. If there hadn't have been a ricochet, he never would have nicked me. Lou, please don't hurt my best friend. He's too good of a bud to lose over a mistake."

"Uncle Bert, I hear what you are saying, and I sympathize. Artie, nothing personal, but I can't let this slide. If I let people hurt my family without doing something about it, I'd...lose face, as they say."

Artie begs, "Please Lou, isn't there some way we can work this out?"

Lou shakes his head. "You've got to pay a price for what you did."

Joan says, "But wait, what if the penalty was something less, like a savage beating?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be acceptable."

Artie protests, "Kid! I thought you were on my side?"

"Relax Artie, it's all going to be faked. Some bandages, a sling and a cane--everyone will be fooled, and Mr. Marks keeps his family's honor."

"And why would I agree to this deception?"

Joan sighs and reaches into her bag. She removes a photo and hands it to Lou. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this. My Dad always says, never throw anything away, you never know when you will need it. I've had this photo stored in my computer for over a year."

Lou stares at the photo and his hands begin to tremble. "That's Teddy kissing another guy. This can't be. It means Teddy is-is..."

"As gay as gay can be. As I understand it, the wise-guy community is remarably intolerant when it comes to alternative lifestyles."

"So, if I don't leave Artie the Dip alone, Teddy either goes down for dealing, or I have to face my associates with the scandal of having a gay son."

"I'm neither a cop or a gossip-monger. My only concern is with keeping Artie safe."

Lou chuckles. "I like you, kid. You really know how to negotiate. Okay Artie, we have a deal."

Artie breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Lou."

Bert says, "Yeah, thanks. Say Lou, you're not going to be hard on Teddy, are you? He can't help the way he is."

"I know. He's my son, and I love him no matter what. Besides, deep down, I always suspected it."

Three bells sound, followed by an announcement on the loudspeaker...

"Your attention please, visiting hours are now over."

Lou says, "Looks like we gotta go. Glad to see ya doing better, Uncle Bert."

Artie adds, "Yeah, and glad we settled things between us. Bye Bert."

"Goodnight everybody."

Joan waves goodbye, and she exits with Lou and Artie. In the hallway, Officer Rodriguez joins them. At the elevator, the group waits in silence. The elevator doors open, and all four get aboard while lame elevator music plays. The doors close...

X X X X X

Back at the Riverview Condos, Adam and Glynis peer around the corner of the building. They watch as Dylan enters his uncle's limo, and moments later, the car pulls away...

Glynis says, "Well, there goes Dylan back to his house."

"And Ryan is probably settling down to a quiet night at home."

"I know this was my idea, but I have to admit it was a bad one. Even if Joan is right, and Ryan is up to no good, it might take months of following him to catch him in the act."

"Yeah, we need to rethink this strategy. I guess we might as well leave."

"Agreed."

The pair begin to walk away when Adam suddenly pulls Glynis into the shadows.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!" Adam points to the street where a red Dodge Viper is passing by.

Glynis says, "That's one of Ryan's cars. Quick, we have to follow him."

"In this old truck? It will take a miracle."

"We have to try!"

They run to Adam's pickup.

X X X X X

Outside the main entrance of Hogan County Hospital, Will and a police sergeant wait beside his car. Nearby, a nervous wise-guy waits beside a dark sedan. Joan, Artie, Lou and Officer Rodriguez exit as a group...

Will asks, "Rodriguez, everything okay?"

"Everything has been peaceful, Chief."

"Good work, and thanks for looking after my kid."

"It was the Sarge who pointed out the situation. I just did what any member of the force would do for you, Chief."

"I'll remember what the two of you did for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with the big badman."

Lou responds, "You talking about me, Girardi? Hey, I'm a law-abiding citizen."

"We will see. Joan, are you alright?"

"Of course, Dad. Don't I look alright?"

"And you, Artie. How are you doing?"

"Never better, Chief. I just got through apologizing to my oldest and dearest friend. I wouldn'y be surprised if dropped all charges."

"Oh really? And what about you, Lou? Do we have a problem?"

"Not with me, Chief. In fact, to show you how calm things have become... Hey Artie, would you like me to give you a lift home?"

"Why thanks, Lou. I'd be delighted."

Artie walks over to the waiting sedan. After a nod from Lou, the waiting wise guy opens the door for Artie.

Lou continues, "Now Chief, does that look like two guys who have a problem with each other?"

"It doesn't, but just in case appearances are deceiving, we will be keeping an eye on what happens to Artie the Dip."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." (With a smile, Lou joins Artie in the sedan. From the car window he adds,) "And Chief, that's an amazing daughter you've got. Mark my words, she will go far."

Lou slaps the car door a couple of times and the sedan pulls away. After a nod from Will, Rodriguez and the sergeant enter a nearby police car and follow the sedan. With a frown of anger, Will turns to Joan.

"Young lady, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Joan feels herself getting miffed by her father's tone. "Such as?"

"How did you get involved? Why would you bail a common criminal out of jail? Where did you get 20 thousand dollars? And what happened in that hospital room?"

"I'd be glad to tell you Dad, but you won't believe me. You never do."

"That's unfair. I'm more than willing to listen to any reasonable explanation."

"Okay, here goes. I met a guy at a bus stop. He handed me Artie's police file, and gave me 20 grand in bail money. After I bailed Artie out, he was still very angry at Bert Coleman. I told him of the threat against his life, and Artie lost all of his anger very quickly. We came here, and Artie and Bert made up just as Lou arrived. Then it was just a matter of negotiation to resolve everything."

Will rolls his eyes upward. "That's it? That's your whole story?"

Yeah, simple and straight-forward. I'd even take a lie detector test to prove it."

"You really expect me to believe this crackpot story? That some stranger trusted you with this goofy errand?"

"I didn't say a stranger. I've seen him around at parties and at school. We even danced together once."

"Got a name for this character?"

"I'm not sure what name he goes by."

"Can you describe him?"

"Handsome, in his teens, medium height and with hair that's short and spiky."

"That won't make it easy to narrow down suspects."

"Suspect? Of what? All he did was arrange bail for Artie."

"And got my daughter mixed in with Lou Marks' business, which could have easily gotten you killed! Also, he got his hands on a confidential police report. Any idea how that might have happened?"

"Is that an accusation? I did not take Artie the Dip's file."

"So it just magically disappeared from my briefcase?"

"Sure, why not?"

"And you wonder why I have trouble believing you. Get in the car, we're going home." Will roughly orders.

"So that's it? You decide my guilt and now you're mad at me?"

"Get in the car, Joan."

"No! I'm not riding with you while you're treating me like this. I'll...take the bus home."

Joan turns and begins walking towards the bus stop.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Why, are you going to arrest me?"

"JOAN!"

Joan give the backhand wave, and keeps walking. A furious Will enters the car, slams the door and pulls away...

X X X X X

A short time later, at an apartment building on Ninth Street, Gkynis is keeping an eye on Ryan's Viper. Adam exits the lobby of the building and joins her.

"Adam, any luck?"

"There's a security door. Someone has to buzz you in."

"So we have no way of knowing who Ryan is visiting."

"No, and there are twenty apartments in this building. Sixteen had names on their mailboxes, and I made a list of the tenants."

"I wonder who he is seeing? The college is only a couple of blocks from here, and most of these apartments are rented to college students."

Adam leers. "Alone and this late at night, it's probably a bootie call."

"That would explain why Ryan is rarely seen out with a date. He keeps a girlfriend on the side."

"You mean a mistress? Women are always throwing themselves at Ryan. He doesn't have to pay for it."

"You never know. Maybe his mistress will do things a casual girlfriend might object to."

"Like...a dominatrix?"

"Odd that your mind should immediately leap there, but yes, that's the idea. Of course we might be making wild assumptions. There might be a perfectly reasonable explanation for Ryan's visit here."

"But we're hoping there's not?"

Glynis chuckles. "Exactly."

"So what do we do now?"

"Go home. It's late, and we have done our fair share. We can meet up with the rest of the group in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, and with our parents out of town, you could spend the night?"

Glynis smiles and they share a tender kiss. Arm-in-arm they stroll away...

X X X X X

12-15-05/early Thursday morning.

In the school quad, Joan sits on a bench sipping coffee. Friedman approaches, also sipping coffee.

Friedman moans, "I can't believe how early you wanted to meet. It's over an hour before the start of classes."

"I wanted to meet before the others arrived. Getting into financial records and obtaining police files are criminal offenses. I want to minimize the risk to the group."

"So only I get to take the risk?"

"You can walk away any time you want."

"And miss all the fun? Not to mention, those incredible thank-you kisses."

"Kiss, singular, and don't expect any more. I don't know what I was thinking. This is strictly business, and I don't want you getting all gooey over me. (Eww.)"

"Right, back to business. I went through the late and unlamented Mr. Heugel's finances thoroughly. There's just no link to Ryan Hunter."

"Are you sure?"

"Heugel was on the verge of bankruptcy. He had student loans, medical expenses and he was behind on his rent. His credit cards were maxed, and the only thing keeping his head above water was his job here."

"He doesn't sound like a guy who was getting two thousand per week to be an anti-religion terrorist."

"I'll keep sifting through the data, but I don't expect..."

"Shh, here comes Luke."

Luke storms up. "Joan, what's the big idea? You cut out so early with the Jeep, I had to catch the bus."

"I wanted to avoid Dad. I'm at the top of his list of things to be mad at."

"Why, what did you do?"

"The usual. Stuck my nose in where it didn't belong. Reunited two friends, saved a man's life and took a drug dealer off the streets. All without a reasonable explanation."

Friedman looks at Joan with awe. "That's how you spent last night? How do you do it, Joan? That's more excitement than Luke or I will experience in a decade."

"And in the mean time, Joan is alienating everyone around her. First Kevin, then Dylan and now Dad. I suppose I will be next."

"I'm sorry I took the Jeep."

"It's not that. It's this psychotic campaign against Ryan. I've met the guy, and I like him."

"Yeah, he can pour on the charm when he chooses to."

"So I and the rest of Arcadia are just dupes? Only Joan Girardi can see the truth?"

"Have a little faith, Luke. Things will work out."

Friedman adds, "Yeah Dude, I believe Joan. Why can't you?"

"Because I grew up with her, and I know Joan too well. Sorry Sis, but Grace and I are dropping out of your crazy vendetta."

"Since when do you speak for me, Geek?" Grace calls out as she approaches the group. She too is drinking coffee.

"Grace, I left a dozen messages. Why didn't you call me back?"

"Because I knew what you wanted to discuss, and I wasn't ready to go there. I'm still not, so give it a little time, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But about Joan..."

Grace asks, "You want to quit after only one day?"

"We left school early to stare at a limousine for three hours! All we can report is that Dylan met with his uncle. This is all just an enormous waste of time."

"Maybe for you, but not for us!" Adam calls out as he and Glynis approach, both drinking coffee.

Joan quietly comments, "I have to start selling coffee at these meetings."

Luke asks, "You found out something interesting?"

Glynis replies, "Potentially. The Dylan angle didn't play out--just uncle and nephew having dinner together."

Adam adds, "But after Dylan went home, Ryan took off in his Viper, and we followed him."

Glynis continues, "To an apartment on Ninth Street. We're guessing it is some sort of love nest."

Joan asks, "Why do you think that?"

Adam replies, "Because he spent the night there. I went back at dawn, and Ryan was just pulling away as I arrived."

Grace asks, "Do you know who he spent the night with?"

"No, but I made a list of all the tenant names, and I made copies for everyone." Adam says as he hands out strips of yellow paper to the others.

Joan nods. "A good start, guys. We will start checking out these names. Who knows what embarassing scandal we might pin on Ryan."

Luke protests, "Wait a minute, I thought you were concentrating on the anti-religion campaign--trying to link Ryan to that."

Joan shrugs. "That's the ideal goal, but we will take whatever we can use to bring Ryan down."

"Joan, it's one thing to try and prove your crazy criminal charges, but just hurting a good man in a sex scandal for no reason, is out of the question!"

"Except that he isn't a 'good man'. He's evil and ambitious, and he has to be stopped by any means necessary."

"He will sue our asses off. Do you remember what the last lawsuit did to our family? Are you willing to put us through that again?"

Joan coldly replies, "Whatever it takes."

Luke throws his hands up in frustration. "Then count me out. I'll have nothing more to do with this."

Friedman asks, "So are you going to blab about what we are doing?"

Grace adds, "Yeah Geek, when we let in on all of this, we promised to keep it in the group."

"I-I guess I'll keep it secret. But if you guys go through with this, you're as crazy as Joan!"

Upset and angry, Luke stomps away.

Joan asks, "Grace, are you going with him?"

"I make my own decisions, Girardi. I'm on your side."

Friedman calls out, "Yes!"

Adam nods. "Unchallenged."

Glynis adds, "Absolutely. But if you will excuse me, I'm going to grab breakfast in the cafeteria before our first class."

Adam says, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Grace adds, "I'm in."

Adam, Glynis and Grace begin to walk away. Grace calls back over her shoulder...

"You guys coming?"

Joan replies, "We'll catch up in a minute."

Joan waits until the others are out of earshot. "Friedman..."

Friedman taps his laptop. "I'll start cross referencing the names Adam gave us with the data we have on Ryan and Heugel. If there's a connection, I'll find it."

"Cool. Breakfast?"

"Why not?"

Joan and Friedman walk side by side in the direction of the others.

X X X X X

Later, in the biology classroom, a petite, plainly dressed young teacher nervously awaits the start of class. The second bell rings.

"G-Good morning, class. I know you've had turmoil in this semester's AP Biology class, and that I'm your third teacher so far, but I will do my best to get you ready for next week's final." (She turns and writes her name on the board.) "My name is Vera Lewis..."

Adam becomes very alert. He raises his copy of the tenant list and points at a name. The other sub-defectives notice and pull out their copies of the list. There, near the bottom, they all spot the name: Vera Lewis.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
